Searching For a Spider
by bladeknight1226
Summary: Spider-Man has stopped protecting New York, and the other heroes have failed to protect it. With the entire world in danger, they need to find him. But is he willing to help them, and save New York.
1. The Day that Changed Everything

**For this Spider-Man story we will see what happens when Spider-Man chooses to leave the Marvel Universe. Now when the heroes see him again, he won't be the same, and he'll be much stronger than before. How strong you may ask, not to sure but much stronger than before. Also he have a few new powers that I'll come up with. Now too sure on the paring yet.**

"Spider-Man you can't leave, New York still needs you." A woman wearing a red outfit, and had red glasses, begged, as the man in front of her, ignored her, as he continued to press several buttons.

"No they don't they made it clear they don't, and if they did they shouldn't turned their backs on me, after all I did for them. I'm tired of being the hero who gets blame for everything, I'm sick of never getting help, or support when I need it the most. As far as I'm concerned, I will never come back." The man replied as he powered up the machine.

"But what about your aunt?" She said, as she tried to prevent him from leaving.

Not even bothering to look at her, he simply signed as the machine powered on.

"It's better for her if I stay out of her life, after I brought her nothing but trouble. It's for the best." He said, which would be the end of their conversation as the machine glowed.

Walking through the arch, the man disappeared, but before she could follow, the machine exploded in front of her, as the machine was left in parts scattered all over the floor. Thankfully she wasn't injured, but a worried look appeared on her face.

"Oh Peter." She muttered softly.

[One Year Later]

 _Boom!_

An explosion went off, as a large building fell down. People were screaming as the Avengers, and other heroes were trying to evacuate the people. Many of them were heavily injured as their blood continued to pour down their bodies. Many bodies lined the streets, not moving as the massive of people attempted to get away from the carnage. As they hurried to the jets, were soldiers were keeping an eye out, waiting for them to board. However another explosion went off, causing several building to collapse, as several Avengers were nearly crushed to death. Once the last of people were on aboard, the jets took off.

Unfortunately something was thrown at one of the jets, causing engines to blow, as it crashed into another jet, as they both crashed into the sea, before creating another large explosion. The Avenger could only stare in shook, as they watch hundreds of lives taken right before their eyes. Soon they heard a series of laughing, as flying above them were two figures, riding on gliders. Surrounding them were several other villains they have faced over the years, many of which were grinning eagerly waiting to finish the job.

Knowing they couldn't win, they decided to retreat for the time being. Using the strength they had left, they combine their powers to create a long enough distance to make it to their jet. As they flew away they could even look at the once beloved city, as it was burning to the ground. Turning away the Avengers knew they had failed to protect New York, as it fall into the hands of all their enemies.

But how could this have happened, they kept asking themselves. But they knew, after he suddenly disappeared, the crime rate sky rocketed, despite many beliefs. Without him hold them back, they took over. And despite the other heroes still there, they did nothing, but for the ones who tried to slow the crime down, they were outnumbered. And when Avengers were asked for help by them, they did nothing. And by the time they did do something, it was too late, all the Earth's heroes were quickly overran. Their enemies became too strong, and the people paid the price. They also overestimated themselves, while underestimating the opponent, and now here they were. Broken, battered and bruised. But more importantly they were failures. Still though they couldn't give up, they may have not saved New York, but the will avenge it.

 **Alright so let me know what you think of this new story. Also how many of you heard the rumors that both X-Men and the Fantastic Four will appear in Avengers 4.**


	2. The Decision

**Glad you guys like you guys like this new story. But I sorry to tell you that Spider-Man will not go to the DC universe, but he will be loved in the new universe he is in. But since this is my story, I may add the Amazons from DC including Wonder Woman. But we will have to see.**

After evacuating the last of civilians from New York, the Avengers landed in Wakanda, were their new temporally base would be located. Once they all gathered the heroes tried to come up with a plan, but with their recent failure, and the deaths of hundreds, they didn't know what to do anymore. A few of them even slammed their fist into the table, to take out some of their frustration. After taking a few moments to think about their current situation Steve was the first to speak up.

"We need his help."

This easily caught everyone's attention, after all many didn't want to admit it, but Spider-Man may be the only one who can help them in this situation. After all the one leading all the villains was the Green Goblin.

"Cap, are you sure of this, I mean we don't even know where he is, let alone if he's alive. And even if he's is alive, there's no guaranteed that he could do anything about this." Falcon tried to reason.

Everyone seemed to debate on the subject, on one hand, Spider-Man did know these people better than anyone. On the other hand, he hasn't been seen in over a year, so there was no guarantees that he was alive. Even if he was alive, then where was he, and why hadn't he show up. However Carol was the first to speak up.

"You're wrong, he is alive, and I know he can help. Peter knows them better than anyone, and he'll know how to stop them." She said determine to find him.

The ones who were close to Peter nodded determined to find him, wondering where he was in the world.

"Still how are we supposed to find him?"

This did put a damper on the situation, after where was he.

"What about his aunt, she may have an idea where he may have went." Tony spoke up.

Everyone one thought about the idea, if there was one person Peter would have kept in contact with, it would have been his aunt. Deciding to go through with it, they look up information on his aunt. Thankfully she was one of the hundreds of people to have been evacuate from New York. However since not everyone could go, they decided only two of them would go. Surprisingly I was Natasha, and Wanda who volunteered to go.

Once it was decided the two of them took off, as it turned out, Peter's Aunt was evacuated to Wakanda. Once they found her, the pulled her away from everyone else, as they prepared to ask the question.

"Mrs. Parker, do you know where Peter is?"

Hearing those words, she became tense, as her hands were shaking, and tears began flowing. Shaking her head no, she began to sob as her hands cover face. Both Natasha, and Wanda had a look of confusion, and worry as looked at the sobbing women. Natasha was the first to speak.

"Mrs. Parker what's wrong?"

It took a moment before she spoke, "It my fault."

Not understanding what she met, the two only asked what she meant.

"It's my fault he left, I should have known, I should have been more supportive." She continued, refusing to look at the two women.

After a few more minutes of waiting, she finally spoke to them.

"You're looking for him, because he's Spider-Man right?'

After receiving a nodded from them she continued.

"I'm afraid, I don't know where he is, and you see one year ago he came by to leave a letter for me. In it, it told me he was leaving, and he was never coming back. It also told me the truth, about how he was Spider-Man, and how it was his fault that Ben died." She then took a breath as she continued.

"I said so many horrible things to him, and I didn't know about everything he has done, the sacrifices he has made, and the pain he had to go through. And the signs were all there, yet I didn't notice. Now it's too late, I can never tell him, how I am proud of him, I am a terrible person." May finish before breaking into tears again.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Wanda staring at her.

"You're wrong, you are a wonderful person. Peter would always say that about you. Saying that you were the most kind, and caring person he has ever known. You were always up there as his main concern should his identity ever been found out." Wanda said, with a caring look.

Natasha also spoke up, "I promise you, we'll find your nephew, and let him know how much you miss him, and that you're sorry for everything."

May couldn't help but smile and thanked the two, asking them to give Peter a letter from her should they find him. Once she finished writing the letter, the two dropped her off, before heading back to the bases, letting the heroes know of the bust.

Not determined to lose hope, they realized there was one person who may know where Spider-Man was. Madam Web. Since they couldn't call her, they had Dr. Strange contact her. Thankfully it didn't take long, as soon the two appeared.

"Madam Web, thank you for going us, do you know where Spider-Man is." Steve asked deciding to get straight to the point.

"With Dr. Strange's help we were able we were able to locate him. However, his is not in this universe." She answered.

This caught everyone off guard, as they looked at her with a shocked expression.

Sighing she explained, "It seem all the years torment has finally gotten to him, as he could no longer endure the hatred being thrown at him. So he decided to leave are world in favor for another. I tried to convince him to stay, but he wouldn't listen to my words." She finished with a disheartened look.

Everyone's face told the tale, Spider-Man usually just brushed off then insults, and kept fighting, but it seems they did get to him. How could they not know this, it also didn't help that some of them also brushed him off. They should have stand up for him, and help take the pressure off, but they didn't and now his is gone.

"However." Madam Web then spoke up again.

"We may be able to send some of you the world he now resides in, however we may not have enough power to bring you back. You must choose whether you wish to go, and try to bring him back."

Thinking about their option, a few didn't seem to want to go, it seemed too risky for them to go. On the other hand, this was a chance to right all wrongs, and bring Spider-Man back, and end this nightmare once and for all. After a heated debate, they decide to go through with the plan. With Dr. Strange, and Madam Web's power they could only send a total of fourteen people, with 1 more spot for Spider-Man should they be able to convince him to return. So they decided to see which of them would go.

 **Alright, I hope you like this chapter, and let me know who would you like to see go to that alternate universe. It could be any Marvel Hero. Also do you want another harem, or single paring.**


	3. The New Life

**Okay seems people want another harem, so its official another harem it is. As for who will be in it. I take a few chapters to think about it, before revealing the list. Now let's see Peter's been doing in his new life.**

[Clang]

The sound of medal crashing into one another could be heard, as a man wearing red and blue armor with a spider emblem on it was fending off two other individuals. One of them was a man in his early 20s, and had a wolf tail and ears, along with black and white armor. The other was a woman also in her 20's with a silver and white armor, and had fox ears and tail.

Despite the two on one handicap, Spider-Man was easily able to fend of his attackers. Using his blade, he quickly deflect the strikes of their swords. Then ducking under the women swing, he drove his elbow into her gut, causing her to fall on her knees, as she arm her arms around herself in pain. Then with a buzzing in the back of his head, Spider-Man leaped backwards, as he avoided another attack. Once he landed on feet, he leaped again, as he drove both his feet into the man's sternum. Stumbling back, he tripped over the woman as he a fell to the ground. Seeing his opportunities, Peter shot several strands of webbing trapping them to the ground.

"All right, we give up." The wolf-man muttered as he panted heavily.

Smirking, Spider-Man then used his sword to set them free, as he sliced the web strands. Helping them up, two brushed themselves, as they got rid of the dirt on them.

"You two are getting better, every time we spare."

The two grinned as they accepted his praised, they always tried to impress him. After all he was the guardian for the village. Despite not living in the village, he always came every day to look after it. Along with patrolling the area to keep away the bandits, and anything that could bring harm to the village. He also created many devices to help make life easier. Some people had even suggested he should be there new king, after he defeated the former king. But he quickly turned it, still the village people made him his own crown, as if to say, you will always be their king.

To further help village, he taught them math, science, and even some engineering. But his reputation grew even further, when he team up with a group of Amazons to slay the Demon King Pazuzu. After saving their Queen Hippolyta, he was rewarded with a blade crafted from much to his own surprise Vibranium. Once word got out he had received a gift from Hippolyta after defeating Pazuzu, with the help of Hippolyta's daughter Diana the villagers were practically ready to worship him as a god. Thankfully he managed to convince them not to. Despite that, as a thank you to him, once a year they would celebrate a festival on the day he would first arrive. And soon the festival would be drawing near.

"Still remember, to be on your guard you never know when your opponent can turn the tides." Spider-Man stated.

The two nodded as they gave him a salute, seeing this Peter nodded, as he let out a whistle. Then from the forest appeared a large black horse, followed by a chestnut and an appaloosa colored horses.

"Alright the Raul, Ruriko training it done for the day."

Nodding the two also let out a whistle as two more horses appeared. Peter then got on one of the three he called, Raul and Ruriko got on their own horse. Soon the three people and the 5 horses took off as they went through a trail. It wouldn't take long to reach their destination as they approached a small village. Once there the people who were out and about, instantly stopped what they were doing as the greet Spider-Man, some even bowing down. Peter simply waved to them, as they made their way through the street. Shortly after they arrived the three departed, as Peter guided his horse and the other two horse through the streets, as they stopped in front of a small school.

Then shortly after his arrival a bell rang, as kids poured out of the school. They all stopped in front of him, as they stared at him wide eyed. Then two kids made their way through the crowd, one a boy are 10 with black hair, and green eyes, the other a girl around 5 with red hair, and also had green eyes.

"Hi dad." The two kids greet.

"Hunter, Rose how was class?" Peter responded.

Despite not being his kids by blood he still though of them as his children, ever since their parents died he had been raising them. Will he did struggle to get Hunter to open up to him, after saving him, and his sister from a large bear, Hunter has been looking up to him as his father.

"It was good." The two answered at the same time.

"Great, get on your horses, we going to visit Marika before going out to eat." Peter said, as he gestured to the horses.

The two nodded eagerly as they climbed their horse, before waving goodbye to their classmates. The three rode off as they made their way to their next destination.

 **I hope your enjoyed the chapter, and it look like the Avengers are going to have their work cut out for them in trying to get Peter to leave New York. Also what do you think of the cover image I used. It the sword I designed for Spider-Man. Also he is wearing the Mk 3 Armor.**


	4. Sensing a Shift

**Glad you guys like the last chapter. Now the reason I gave Peter adopted kids is because, I want the Avengers have a hard time convincing Peter to help them. And even question their own decisions. Now for the girls who are going to be in the harem so far.**

 **Marika**

 **Ruriko**

 **Madam Web**

 **Black Widow**

 **Scarlet Witch**

 **Laura Kidney**

 **Jessica Drew**

 **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

 **Kitty Pryde**

 **Mockingbird**

 **Ms. Marvel**

 **Rouge**

 **She-Hulk**

 **And I'm sure there are more who you want in the harem, so let me know who. Now as for the group that will search for Peter. They'll be revealed next chapter.**

An hour had pass after Spider-Man had picked up his kids, as they made their way to their destination, he began reflecting on how he had met Marika. They had met a few months after he first arrived. People were discussing what to do about the wolf and fox spirits the resided in the forest. Many of people suggest to hunt them down, while others were hesitant in doing so. It was then he stood up for them, making the people question themselves. He often said things like, "What did they do to deserve it?" or "What gives you the right to treat them that way?" Many people didn't know what to say, after all, even though there were people who supported the fox and wolf spirits. No one was willing to stand up for them. Peter then made them question this, were they against the spirits because the spirits were malicious, was it because they didn't know them. This truly got to them, after they didn't even give the spirits a chance. After all, most spirits tend to run away should they be spotted.

But it was after that blonde haired woman, with blueish-green eyes appeared, and asked "Why should we believe you." This got the crowd to start 2nd guessing him.

Deciding to do something he never did before. He showed then his powers, he jumped onto of a building and crawled on the side of the building, and when he turned to face the crowd, he then said, "I once was like, a human, but one day something happens causing me to gain these powers. And while some of you may think having powers given to you may make your life easier. I only makes it that much harder. I can't live a normal life anyone, I now a responsibility to use these powers wisely. And just like them, I had to endure criticism from other people because of what I can do now, and what I am. Rather than who I am. Now it's up to you, do you want to risk throwing away potential a possible friendship. Maybe one that day they could save your life. Now I'm not telling you to trust them, but rather get an understanding of them, because you never know if you'll ever need their help."

After leaving them with that piece of advice, things began changing for the better. People soon began integrating with the spirits, especially after hearing about what the king at the time did to them. And while there were bumps along the way, they rifted between the spirits and the humans had disappeared. However it was about week after he left the people with that advice, when he would once again meet the same blonde haired women.

The former king heard about the people in the village taking to the spirits of the forest. Thinking they were planning a rebellion, he decided to do a horrendous act. He had several families held hostage, one of whom, happened to be the blonde haired woman he later would know as Marika, and was planning to execute them, as a reminder that he was the king. But it thanks to Spider-Man's efforts, and the spirits in the forest, who protected and saved their life. Hearing it was revealed, that the king had several spirits kidnapped and experimented on. Once it was revealed, the rebellion began, and the king's reign soon came to an end.

Ever since he had saved he had saved Marika and her family's life, she promised one day she would repay him. Even though he said she didn't need to, she ended up doing so when she saved his life. Due to the radiation in his blood, he became deathly ill, and was soon knocking on death's door. And when it seemed he would finally meet his end, Marika saved his life by managing to create a cure the rid the radiation from his blood. Ever since then the two of them have been growing closer and closer.

Soon Peter snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his kids calling.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Dad are you okay?" Rose asked with a worried expression.

"Are you staring to have visions again?" Hunter also asked.

"No, I was just reflecting on old time, any way we're almost there." Peter answered back.

Though what Hunter said was true, after being cure of his radiation, his powers began to develop further. He soon gained new abilities one of which were visions of possibilities. He could see events that could end up happening. One vision he had was one a war between the Amazons and the humans and spirits. According to the vision it was a glimpse of what would of what happen should he have no ended up in this world.

While these visions weren't always true, he still took them seriously whenever he saw them. As he cleared his head, he realized they had arrived at their destination. It was a large two story house, with a large yard. Getting of his horse he calmly walked up to door. Knocking on the door, the door opened up, and he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"Marika it's only been day since we since each other." Spidey said, slightly laughing.

"I know, but it's always great to see you." She responded.

Ever since Peter, saved her and her family, Marika became smitten with Peter. And she fell in love with after that. But it wasn't because of his powers, his intelligence or his looks. It was because of the man he was, and strong, kind hearted man, who looked out for everyone. But she knew being with him would be extremely difficult. After all, though he never really talked about his past, she could tell he went through a lot of hard ships. It greatly upset her knowing the man she loved had been through so much pain.

"Oh Peter you're here." A soothing voice could spoke out.

Looking up Marika's mother was looking then with a wonderful smile on her face. She was practically the spitting image of her daughter.

"I nice to see you again Mrs. Myougi." He replied.

Once Marika released Peter the two went inside, along with Hunter and Rose. After sitting down in the living room, while Hunter and Rose went outside to play catch with Marika's dad, Marika and Peter began their discussion. Apparently several bandits have been spotted hiding out in the mountains, attacking several passing travelers. In addition to that recently several farmer found them stealing their crops. Along with trespassers, the recent storm caused several herb gardens to be destroyed. Since they still used herbs in medicines, they needed a large supply as soon as possible. Nodding Peter decided to take care of this in the morning it was a two day trip to the mountains. Along with another day to gather all the herbs they needed.

Since Peter would going away for a three day trip, he asked Marika to look after his kids, while he was gone, in which agreed. As Marika packed her stuff so she can watch them at his place, Peter was outside leaning on the rails, when suddenly his eyes began glowing blue, and an image of himself, Diana, Raul, and Ruriko were fending off his former friends, the Avengers. Shaking his head Peter couldn't help but think of what he just saw in his vision. Were the Avengers coming to this world, and if they were then way. Before he continue with his thoughts Marika tapped his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

Shaking his head he said it was nothing. Knowing he was lying Marika decided not to press further for now. With that said and done, the 4 took off as they made their way to Peter's home. And while riding Peter's thoughts drifted back to his vision. Why were Avengers in that vision? While he may not know the answer, he knew this was only the being.

 **Alright hope you guys like the chapter. I'm what is your favorite story that I have so far written, just curious. Also in the next chapter while Peter sending time with his kids, along with Marika.**


End file.
